The Breeze
by twistedskier
Summary: Lily’s red hair flew around her head like a candle in the wind. It blew around her face, covering her vibrant green eyes. She stood out in the city, not from her hair or eyes but she was standing alone and immobile with a frown plastered across her face.


Lily's red hair flew around her head like a candle in the wind. It blew around her face, covering her vibrant green eyes. She stood out in the city, not from her hair or eyes but she was standing alone and immobile with a frown plastered across her face. Just a glance at Lily gave your body chills, aching to know the story she held. The question was, if you were brave enough to find out.

It was the holiday's in Britain, everyone was cheerful except for Lily. Everyone around her were slurping glasses of eggnog, playing in the snow and enjoying the warmth of their families. Lily on the other hand, was only involved in two of these holiday blessings. She had a half carton of eggnog sitting in her fridge and a poorly built snowman on the front porch. Lily didn't have a warm blanket of a family, just a king sized bed. No matter how many blankets Lily would pile up, the cool breeze would always sneak in. She was always cold because a piece of her heart was missing. The piece that was missing was family. They were taken by cancer and the holidays always brought the cool breeze to life. Their family used to decorate their house head to toe, prepare huge turkey dinners, exchange presents and bask in the warmth from their love for each other.

When her parents were around, she never felt the breeze and now it never seemed to go away. Well, the breeze would leave on certain occasions. Generally the breeze would vanish in the presence of James. James was her life-long friend. They were in diapers together and grew up side by side. They helped each other through anything and everything. James always seemed to make her problems disappear, maybe it was his arrogance or clever wit. James had lost his parents at the young age of twelve. After they had passed, Lily would console him for hours or sometimes they would sit together in silence. Words weren't necessary, they understood each other. They were each others rocks, always reliable in the toughest of times. Scratch that, Lily would always remain reliable.

James had moved to Ireland to pursue his dream of become a photographer, which meant leaving Lily behind. Lily was deeply upset when he left, but she put up a facade. She told him to leave and make his dreams become reality. He left fourteen months ago and the breeze came back remarkably strong. The breeze grew stronger after her parents death thirteen months ago. She expected to hear from James but to no prevail, he didn't reply. At that point, she felt more alone than ever before. The breeze grew colder as time went on and Lily grew lonelier. Before she knew it, a year had passed and December had rolled around. Everyone around her was cheerful while Lily was in a stage of disconsolation.

On Christmas morning, Lily wasn't overly excited. She went about her regular routine and turned on the television. Charlie Brown's Christmas special was running and it brought back memories. She remembered that she used to watch it with James and her eyes began to water. She continued to watch but the memories became too much for her. She arose to use the restroom and clean herself up. After returning to her normal appearance, Lily opened the door of her restroom. She peered down the hallway and noticed that something was wrong. Her front door was partially open and adrenaline started to pump through Lily's veins immediately. With extreme caution she walked back into the living room and peeked around the corner. She leaped right back, someone was on her couch that she hadn't seen for a while.

James was sitting on her couch watching Charlie Brown. Apparently James was feeling the same way that Lily had, his eyes were watering too. She took a few seconds to compose herself once again and approached James. "Why are you here?" questioned Lily. His head snapped around, and he smoothly replied "I'm here to get rid of that chilly breeze once and for all. There is a hole in my heart and I know that you feel one too. I can't live without you Lily, I need you in my life." Lily stared at him for what seemed like hours, not completely believing the words that had just come from his mouth.

The breeze slowly disappeared for good and the next time Lily went into town she was different. She stood out, her white teeth gleaming while she and James were hand-in-hand. From now on, the breeze would never visit them again. It was gone, once and for all.


End file.
